valve_cut_contentfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazarus Moses
Lazarus Moses is a fictional character created as a voice frequently used by Sergeant Stacker to piss off several users who regularly argued with each other and to try and break up the fighting. Eventually a model was made that was originally intended for an MCM4 character, and he became a character in itself. He is slated to appear in The True MCM2 as the squad's sniper Lazarus' Background Lazarus Moses was raised since birth in his home town of Chicago in 1912. At an early age he developed an affinity for music, his favorite genre being smooth jazz Lazarus' Story Following in his Father's footsteps, he became fluent in multiple instruments by the time he turned 12. He travelled around the world playing alongside the likes of Fronk Sinutro, Chunky Nelson, and Louis Strongman. By the time of the Beta War, he cemented himself as one of the Smooth Jazz scene's most prominent figures all the way up to his death, and ascension to godhood, in 2003. When his father died, he settled down back to his hometown and replaced him as the host of his father's popular radio show in Chicago, which ran from 5AM to 3PM. On his deathbed, he went out with a smile, playing a trumpet solo so soulful that it caused the universe itself to stop and marvel at the sound of it. As a result, he was crowned the God of Smooth Jazz and continued to run his show. ---- Lazarus' Apparel Lazarus can be seen wearing a faded and torn imperial navy green coat with a pair of black pants, with a slight variety in boots from day to day. Lazarus to this day wears his father's old fishing cap which was given to him at birth by his father Jeremiah, this is the same hat the fisherman has on in Half-Life 2 Lost Coast which shows a chapter in Lazarus' life when he lost the hat, it is still unknown how the fisherman came to own the hat. Besides his boots, Lazarus hasn't changed his outfit since the 7 hour war began. Despite his depictions, he is a prodigy smooth jazz player that could play the trombone, trumpet, saxophone, bass, and plungophone. He often wrote his own music, all of which has been lost. Despite his depictions, he is a prodigy smooth jazz player that could play the trombone, trumpet, saxophone, bass, and plungophone. He often wrote his own music, all of which has been lost. Personality Lazarus is very friendly and easygoing, preferring to not worry about the little things and go where the wind takes him and enjoy it at all costs. Although he isn't quick to anger, he can be quite vicious when his limit is reached. At the first sign of trouble he has no problems pulling out his family's winchester rifle. ---- Lazarus' Father Jeremiah Jehoshaphat Moses was a well-known musician throughout Chicago speakeasies. In his later years he contracted arthritis and died of old age, his spirit ascending to Jazzfield. He maintains contact with Lazarus through the spirit world. Category:Memes